Long Live the King
by Christal Phoenix
Summary: Perselus kipróbálja új találmányát, csak hogy egy teljesen ismeretlen helyen kössön ki. Egy teljesen kicsavart történet, amiben ezúttal Perselus lesz az, aki visszamegy az időben. Non-magic,és Snarry Lesz. Idővel .
1. Chapter 1

A teremben keletkező óriási szélvész egetrengető volt. A hőmérséklet lecsökkent, a nyomás nőtt, a zaj eltompult, ugyanakkor a süvítés egyre hangosabb lett. Az ablaküvegek betörtek, az íróasztal megrepedt, a padlózat néhány helyen megvetemedett. Egy pillanatig minden elsötétült, aztán millió színes fény robbant szerteszét, mint megannyi apró elvarázsolt szikra. A miniatűr tűzijátékot furcsa orgonaillat követte. Aztán, mintha semmi nem történt volna, hirtelen minden visszaállt a helyére. Minden, kivéve két dolog: az Oxford új tanára, és kedvenc diákja eltűntek a helyszínről.

- Professzor úr, ha megkérhetném, felállna a bal kezemről?- jött a fájdalmas nyögés valahonnan alulról, mire a megszólított bűnbánóan összeszedte magát.

- Hogyne, persze, Draco. Elnézést- felelte gyorsan.

Néhány zavarbaejtő pillanat után mindketten leporolták ruháikat, majd kíváncsian körülnéztek.

- Mit gondol, professzor, sikerült?- kérdezte Draco, mire a magasabb férfi összehúzta szemöldökét.

- Az biztos, hogy ezt a helyet még soha életemben nem láttam- válaszolt végül.- Ennek ellenére mégis van benne valami ismerős. Talán a növények. Bárhol lehetünk. Ezek a fák szinte egész Európában megtalálhatóak, sőt, néhány helyen Ázsiában és Amerikában is. Talán ha keresnénk egy várost, vagy akár egy falut, kiszámíthatnánk, mennyire rontottuk el a tervünket.

- Hát az biztos, hogy nem ott vagyunk, ahova indultunk- vonta meg a vállát Draco. – Már akkor is megérte, ha csak néhány kilométert sikerült teleportálnunk. Ez lesz az évezred felfedezése, ugye tudja?

A professzor megdörzsölte a homlokát, mint akinek igazán erős migrénje van, aztán kimászott a gödörből és átevickélte magát egy kifejezetten sűrűlevelű bokor meg egy vastag fa között. Draco bátran követte őt, így aztán nem kis meglepetésére szolgált, mikor éppen a bokor szélén a professzor nyugodtan elengedte az utolsó ágat, mire az frissen és üdén, amúgy fiatalosan megtalálta Draco arcát. A fiú szitkozódása süket fülekre talált.

Erre hirtelen felkapta a fejét: eddig még soha nem fordult elő, hogy professzora szó nélkül hagyta az átkozódást.

Gyanakodva nézett körül, majd arra fordult, amerre a tanára is. És eltátotta a száját.

- Hát, elég messze jöhettünk, mert én a közelben nem tudok ilyen helyről- jegyezte meg néhány perc döbbent csend után. – A Nap már lemenőben van, ami azt jelenti, hogy körülbelül egy órával van később, mint nálunk. Tehát… körülbelül egész Közép-Európa a lehetséges megoldás.

A professzor szinte észrevétlenül bólintott, majd hozzátette:

- Akkor viszont nem lehet túlságosan modern ország. Vagy csak ez a… falu ilyen visszamaradott. Az az igazság, hogy ilyen házakat én legutóbb a történelemkönyvekben láttam.

Draco nyelt egyet.

- Professzor úr?- szólalt meg kissé reszkető hangon.

- Igen?- nézett rá még mindig tűnődve a férfi.

- Melyik országban használják az emberek a hintókat?

- Hintókat?- nézett rá értetlenül a férfi. – Ó, hát… szinte minden országban van. Amolyan érdekesség a turistáknak. Miért?

- Mert az imént láttam egyet. És Professzor…?

- Igen!?- kezdett ideges lenni.

- Nem hiszem, hogy egy faluról van itt szó- mondta Draco fájdalmas hangon.

A professzor felkapta a fejét.

- Miből gondolod?- kérdezte kíváncsian.

Draco felemelte a kezét, és egy távoli domb felé intett… aminek a tetején egy várkastély emelkedett. És ami körül jelenleg nagy sürgés-forgás volt.

- Gyerünk- intett a tanár, és siető lépésekkel elindult annak irányába.

- Professzor?- nézett utána ijedten Draco.

Egy ideig zavarodottan nézett körbe, s kétségbeesetten állapította meg, hogy kiverte a veríték. Itt valami nagyon nem volt rendben, és az, hogy a férfi egyenesen arra rohan… szinte a vesztébe…

A háta mögött egy ág reccsenése hallatszott, ő elfojtott egy sikítást, és rögtön a professzor után rohant. Úgy szedte a lábait, mintha egy tömeggyilkos kergetné.

A tanár már majdnem a falu szélén volt, mikor utolérte őt. Draco lassított a tempón, és gyanakodva figyelte a szeme sarkából a környéket. Egyetlen lélek sem volt az utcákon, akitől útbaigazítást kérhettek volna.

Közben a tanár letért az úton, és elindult a látott várkastély felé. Úgy tűnt, mintha az egész falu… vagy város ott lett volna.

Majdnem fél órás, repülőgépet meghazudtoló „séta" után mindketten megpillantották az első visszatérő emberek sziluettjeit.

A legtöbben gyalog jöttek… és Draco elkerekedett szemmel nézte a kinézetüket. Egytől egyig középkorinak tűnő ruhákba voltak felöltözve. És egyikük sem tűnt valami gazdagnak.

Néhány szakadt, rongyos, mocskos ruhába öltözött maszatos fiú egy szekér után rohant, majd mikor utolérték, felpattantak rá.

Draco ekkorra már olyan szorosan fogta professzora karját, hogy az felszisszent, mire egy közelben levő alak felkapta a fejét.

Draco a tanár szájára tette a kezét, nehogy idő előtt elárulja ottlétüket, majd a pillantásával egy új búvóhelyet kezdett keresni.

Aztán meglátott egy olyan fatörzset, ami néhány percig elég lesz… éppen csak addig, míg megbeszélik a teendőket.

Még egyszer körbenézett veszély után kutatva, aztán magával húzta a professzort.

- Mit akar tenni?- suttogta, mikor végre „elbújtak". – Mi történt egyáltalán? Hol vagyunk? Mert ha a gyanúm beigazolódik, akkor…

-… akkor egy még nagyobb felfedezést tettünk, mint arra számítottunk- fejezte be a mondatot a professzor, s szemeiben látszott, hogy már eldöntötte a következő lépését. Sőt, még az azutáni néhányat is.

- Nem állíthatunk csak így be oda. Azt sem tudjuk, milyen évet írunk- mondta pánikolva Draco. – Te jó ég… hogy fogunk így hazajutni? Ezek a… a… parasztok még elégetnek minket máglyán, ha megtalálnak. Nem engedhetjük meg, hogy megtaláljanak!

A tanár felhorkantott, majd végignézett Dracón.

- Tudod, azt hittem, neked több eszed van, mint a többieknek, Draco- mondta kissé csalódottan. – Ha azt hiszed, hogy nem tudják már, hogy itt vagyunk, nagyon tévedsz. Csak nézz magadra. Aztán nézz körül.

Draco így is tett, aztán fáradtan összecsukta a szemeit, és felsóhajtott.

- Azt hiszem, nem volt a legjobb ötlet a világoszöld…- suttogta.

A professzor ismét felhorkantott.

- Az nem kifejezés. Még az éjszakában is vakít az a szín, nemhogy nappal. Fogalmam sincs, minek öltöznek ilyesmibe manapság a fiatalok… Mondhatom, hogy e mellett a maskara mellett meg a te híres – itt gúnyosan elhúzta a száját- búvóhelyed mellett, körülbelül olyan látványt nyújthatunk, mint egy nagyvárosban megijesztett strucc. Úgyhogy én azt mondom, ne húzzuk tovább az időt, mert csak még nagyobb gyanúba keveredünk, és indulás. Talán még a mi oldalunkra fordíthatjuk a dolgokat.

- De…- próbált ellenkezni a fiú.

- Semmi de- zárta le a beszélgetést a tanár. - Gyere utánam, és hagyd rám a beszédet.

Ezzel megfordult, és néhány hosszú lépéssel maga mögött hagyta a „rejtekhelyet".

Draco elkerekedett szemmel, és kapkodó lélegzettel nézte, amint a professzor kilép a kitaposott ösvényre, ami az épülethez vezet.

Draco megpróbált úrrá lenni félelmén, aztán mikor kissé lecsitult a légzése, követte. Igyekezett elrejteni az izgatottságát. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy ne remegjenek annyira az ujjai, de sajnos ez sem segített túl sokat.

Szó nélkül lépkedtek egymás mellett az úton. Néhányan utánuk fordultak, s akik útjukat keresztezték volna megálltak, és elengedték őket. Voltak olyanok is, akik mély meghajlást mutattak be. Draco csodálkozva nézte professzora arcán az elégedett mosolyt.

Ahhoz képest, hogy valószínűleg egy középkori városba kerültek, ahonnan nincs visszatérés, és ahol bármelyik percben a vesztükbe rohanhatnak, a professzor elég… jókedvűnek tűnt. És ezt nem értette. Hogy lehet az, hogy egy állandóan morgós tanár egy ilyen esemény után derűs? Hiszen szinte semmit nem tudnak erről a korról… még azt sem tudhatták, milyen században vannak. Idegen helyen, ismeretlen emberek között, a kilátástalan lehetőségek között...

Mondjuk, ha tudták volna, hogy juthatnak ezután haza… talán még ő is elégedett lett volna. Hiszen remek felfedezést tettek. Nem csak a térben, időben is utaztak.

Erre a gondolatra furcsa izgalom kerítette hatalmába.

A múltban vannak. Időben utaztak. Feltalálták a módját, hogy visszamenjenek a múltba… ki volt az a tudós, aki ehhez egyáltalán közel került? És főleg: melyik 20 éves asszisztens volt az, aki részt vehetett ebben?

Végül megnyugodott. Végül is… a huszadik században éltek… a huszonegyedik határán. Csak túljárhatnak egy középkori banda eszén, ha úgy hozza a sors…

A gondolatait megszakította, hogy megékeztek a kastély bejáratához, ahonnan éppen egy körülbelül vele egyidős fiút kísért ki két marcona alak.

Mellette a professzor megtorpant, így ő is. A fiatal fiú kíváncsian nézett rájuk, az őrei pedig szorosan mellette álltak, s gyanakodva méregették a két idegent. Végignéztek nemcsak a ruhájukon, de a különös arcvonásaikon is.

- Legyetek üdvözölve otthonunkban, jó urak- köszöntötte őket kissé furcsa hangsúllyal.

A professzor tisztelettudóan meghajolt, s közben diszkréten belekönyökölt Draco oldalába, hogy ő is kövesse példáját.

Draco meg is tette, s szeme sarkából figyelte mentora minden mozdulatát, készen arra, hogy kövesse példáját.

- Köszönjük szíves fogadtatásukat- válaszolt a professzor.

A fiú kissé összezavarodva nézett rájuk, mint aki valami csodabogarakat lát éppen. Draco valószínűnek tartotta, hogy nem ez a tradicionális köszönés errefelé. Kissé felgyorsult a szívverése, s remélte, nem fogják azonnal kínok kínjával kivégezni őket.

- Kövessetek- mondta végül a fiú, majd hátat fordított nekik, s elindult egy kis terem felé. – Az apám néhány nap múlva hazatér. Míg távol van, én helyettesítem- magyarázta, miután intett őreinek, hogy csukják be az ajtót. – Tehát, uraim, bármily fontos ügyben jöttek, be kell érniük velem, ha viszont nem sietnek, nyugodtan megvárhatják az apámat. Megtudhatnám esetleg a neveiket?

- Természetesen- bólintott a professzor. – A nevem Perselus. Perselus Piton. Ő pedig- mutatott Draco felé – Draco Malfoy. A tanoncom.

A fiúnak felcsillant a szeme.

- Tanonc? Tehát ön valamiféle tudós?- kérdezte izgatottan, és közelebb lépett az idegenekhez.

- Mondhatni- bólintott Perselus könnyedén.

- Furcsán beszélsz, tudós- mutatott rá a fiú. – Messziről jöttél?

Perselus bólintott egyet.

- Mondhatni így is- válaszolt.

- És mi szél hozott errefelé?- kíváncsiskodott a másik.

- Tudásvágy- mondta Perselus.

Még csak hazudnia sem kellett, hiszen tényleg ez volt, ami ehhez a kis „utazáshoz" hozzájárult.

- Megértem- nézett rá csillogó szemekkel.

Perselus végignézett rajta, majd felvonta a szemöldökét. Fiatal, jóképű és a fogadtatásból ítélve valami nemesi származású lehetett. Nem találta valószínűnek, hogy megértené az ilyesmit.

Draco, aki mindeddig némán állt mellette, tanácstalanul megvakarta a fejét, s ezzel magára vonta a fiú figyelmét.

- Jól bánik veled a tanítód?- kérdezte tőle.

Dracónak elkerekedtek a szemei, majd diszkréten Perselusra nézett. A fiú ezt is rögtön észrevette.

- Parancsold meg neki, hogy az igazat mondja- fordult Perselus felé, s közben intett egyik testőrének, aki kisétált a szobából.

Perselus néhány másodperc alatt átgondolta a következő lépését, aztán előrelépet egyet, és ismét meghajolt.

- Uram, sajnálom, de ezt nem tehetem meg. A tanoncomnak ugyanolyan szabad akarata van, mint nekem.

A fiú testőre visszatért, nyomában néhány szolgával. Elfoglalta a helyét az ajtónál, s közben a szolgák elhelyezték a teremben levő egyetlen kis asztalnál a gyümölcsökkel teli tálakat, és kéthordónyi bort.

- Ez…- tátotta el a száját a fiú, aztán hirtelen összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Én ilyet még soha…

A szobában érezhetően hidegebb lett, ahogy Draco meghallotta a fiú felháborodottságát. Éppen nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megmentse, ami még menthető, mikor a másik arcán bárgyú mosoly jelent meg, s szemei elhomályosodtak egy pillanatig. Draco értetlenül nézett előbb rá, majd Perselusra. A professzor meghúzta a vállát, ezzel jelezve, hogy ő sem tudja, mi történik.

A fiú megrázta a fejét, s szemei újra fókuszáltak, azonban a mosoly nem tűnt el az arcáról. Néhány lépéssel az asztalnál termett, megfogta a két boros hordót, s a vendégek kezébe nyomta. Ezután felkapott egy almát, és jóízűen beleharapott.

- Nagyon messziről érkeztetek- jelentette ki miután lenyelte a jókora falatot. – Meséljetek arról a helyről.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett egy székben úgy, hogy kissé lecsúszott rajta, keresztbe tette lábait, a bal kezét a karfára tette, s megtámasztotta vele az állát. Még egyet harapott az almából, aztán türelmetlenül intett, hogy fogjanak hozzá a meséléshez.

Az ajtó kitárult, s egy magas, vöröshajú férfi lépett be rajta. Az oldalán egy óriási kard volt, a vállához pedig egy földig érő, barna köpenyt illesztettek. Fekete csizmája majdnem térdig ért, és vastag porréteg borította. Egyik kesztyűs kezét a kard markolatára tette, a másikat ökölbe szorította, majd a mellkasára helyezte és meghajolt.

- Igen, William? – nézett rá a fiú, jól láthatóan kissé idegesen.

- Uram, üzenetet hoztam őlordságától.

A fiú felült a székében.

- Add át az üzenetet, aztán hagyj magunkra – mondta hidegen.

- Őlordsága hamarabb érkezik, mint várható volt. Már holnap hajnalban itt lesz- válaszolt a férfi, majd ismét meghajolt és távozott.

A fiú elhúzta a száját, s egy pillanatig összeszorította a szemét, mintha valami nagyon rossz hírt kapott volna. Lassan felállt a székből, és Perselusék felé fordult.

- Elnézéseteket kérem. Holnap folytathatjuk ezt a beszélgetést. Addig is kérjetek bármit a szolgáinktól. Enni és innivaló vár benneteket a szobátokban. Pihenjétek ki az út fáradalmait.

Intett egyik szolgának, aki előrelépett, és meghajolt a fiú előtt.

- Vezesd őket a szobájukba- parancsolta, mire az ismét meghajolt.

- Ez elég fárasztó lehet- suttogta Draco Perselus fülébe. – Minek ennyi hajlongás?

A fiú közben hátrafordult és érdeklődve figyelte az eseményeket.

- Nem engedsz meg túl sokat a tanoncodnak?- kérdezte, mikor Draco elhúzódott.

Perselus értetlenül nézett a fiúra, aki elgondolkodva bámult vissza rá. Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét, mire a fiú elpirult.

- Érdekes hely lehet, ahonnan jöttök- mondta végül. – Furcsa szokásaitok vannak.

Bemutatott ő is egy meghajlást, majd kilépett az ajtón.

- Hát ez meg mi a fene volt, professzor?- kérdezte tátott szájjal Draco.

- Azt hiszem- válaszolt a férfi még mindig az ajtóra bámulva-, sikerült beilleszkednünk.


	2. Chapter 2

A szoba, ahová bekísérték őket nem volt valami nagy.

Egyetlen ágy volt a jobboldali fal mellett, egy asztal a vele párhuzamos oldalon az ablak alatt, és egy láda az asztal mellett. Perselus az ágyhoz sétált, és leült rá. Nem volt valami kényelmes, bár a szalmazsák újnak tűnt.

- És én hol fogok aludni?- biggyesztette le az ajkát Draco.

Perselus meghúzta a vállát, majd a láda felé intett. Draco rögtön vette a lapot, és felnyitotta, de az üres volt.

- Ez üres… egyetlen takaró sincs benne - mondta.

- Majd magadra zárod a tetejét- mosolyodott el gúnyosan Perselus.

Draco duzzogva visszacsukta, és leült rá.

- Az alvórendről majd később elgondolkozunk- mondta végül Perselus a fiúnak. – Legrosszabb estben megosztjuk az ágyat. De jó lenne valami ágynemű után nézni, mert ha jól látom, nincs kandalló.

- Fogadni mernék, hogy ez egy börtöncella- morogta Draco. – Mindjárt jön a hóhér…

Perselus felsóhajtott.

- Ha az lenne, hidd el már tudnád. De valamiben igazad van, ez tényleg nem tűnik vendégszobának. Talán egy magasabb rendű szolgáé…

- Magasabb rendű szolga?- csodálkozott Draco, felállt a ládáról, aztán leült vele szemben a székre, úgy, hogy átdobta a két oldalán a lábát és a háttámlájára támasztotta a könyökét.

- Mondjuk a szakács, vagy istállómester… ilyesmire gondoltam- válaszolt Perselus.

- Aha, értem. És a tanítók- tette még hozzá a fiú.

Perselus bólintott egyet, majd az ablakhoz sétált.

- Azt viszont nem tudom, hogy a tanoncoknak mi a sora- mondta egy idő után.

- Hogy érti?- nézett rá zavarodottan Draco.

- Például fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mi a megengedett és mi nem.

Draco nemtörődömül vállat vont.

- Nem mindegy?- kérdezte. – Az a pasas majd kiugrott a bőréből, mikor megtudta, hogy „messziről" jöttünk. – Hogy szavait nyomatékosítsa még két macskakörmöt is rajzolt a levegőbe. – Fogadjunk, hogy itt mindenki azt gondolja majd, hogy valami istenek vagyunk, és minden percben lesni fogják, hogy mikor teszünk valami csodát.

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

- Az a pasas valószínűleg valami nemes, Draco. Az is meglehet, hogy a király egy rokona. Nem nevezheted „pasasnak". Meg aztán van egy kis gond is. Szerinted mi lesz, ha majd az emberek elkezdik követelni ezeket a csodákat? Nem fogod tudni borrá változtatni a vizet, vagy halottakat feltámasztani. Ha lehet, semmi baromságot ne csinálj.

Draco bólintott, aztán még egyszer körülnézett a szobában.

- Nem tartják majd furcsának, hogy semmink sincs?- kérdezte végül.

- Igen, ez jó kérdés. Ki kell találnunk egy mesét, amiért üres kézzel érkeztünk.

- Mondjuk… kiraboltak?- nézett fel pár perc múlva Draco.

- Hm… Talán ez lenne a legjobb megoldás- simított végig Perselus a haján.

Az elkövetkező néhány percben megbeszélték a részleteket, aztán meggyújtották azt a néhány gyertyát, amit a szobában találtak.

- Professzor… -szólította meg egy idő után Draco.

- Igen?- nézett a fiúra Perselus, majd nyugodtan hátradőlt az ágyban.

- Elfelejtettünk takarókat keresni.

Sokáig csend volt a szobában, mire Perselus félálomban válaszolt:

- Majd holnap, Draco.

A szavakat lassan szűrte ki a fogai között, s jól hallhatóan nagyon kimerült lehetett, mert a következő percben már egyenletesen szuszogott.

Draco kissé elcsodálkozott ezen, mert ő cseppet sem érezte fáradtnak magát. Egy ideig még kibámult az ablakon, aztán úgy döntött, ő is lefekszik. Gondosan lehúzta magáról a felsőjét és a tornacipőt, aztán szinte beesett az ágyba. Halványan érzékelte, hogy Perselus közelebb húzódik hozzá, és hogy valaki bejött a szobába, aztán már ő is úgy horkolt, mint aki legalább egy hete nem aludt.

Arra a kényelmetlen érzésre ébredt, hogy fázik. A fogai összekoccantak, ő pedig megállíthatatlanul remegett. A háta mögött érzett egy kis meleget, így ösztönösen arra húzódott.

Tapogatózni kezdett a takarója után, de úgy látszott, Pansy már megint kisajátította magának.

Kinyitotta a szemét, aztán megdörzsölte, hogy a szoba fókuszba álljon. Ásított egyet, majd ijedten ugrott fel az ágyból. A háta mögött professzora morgott egy kicsit, de nem ébredt fel. És csak ezután látta meg az asztal mellett álló, kifele bámuló alakot.

Az asztalon volt egy tál, amiben víz állt. Valószínűleg valamelyik szolga hozta be az este, mikor halványan érzékelte, hogy nyílik az ajtó.

Gyorsan felkapta magára a tegnap ledobott felsőjét. Az alak felfigyelt erre, s megfordult. Egy pillanatig kíváncsian fürkészte őket, aztán Draco megfordult, hogy felkeltse a professzort.

- Hagyd- parancsolta a fiú.

Draco visszahúzta a kezét és érezte, hogy ismét a pánikroham határán van. Mi lesz, ha kérdez tőle valamit, amire rosszul válaszol?

- Furcsák vagytok, igen furcsák- mutatott rá a feketehajú fiú. – Mesélj! Honnan jöttetek, mik a törvények ott? Mi mindent láttatok?

Draco ismét megpróbálta felébreszteni Perselust, de a fiú megint ellenkezni kezdett.

- Hagyd a tudóst. Pihenésre van szüksége.

Draco tüsszentett egyet, majd megtörölte az orrát a felsőjének ujjával.

A fiúnak elkerekedtek a szemei és hátrahúzódott.

- Ez mi volt?

Draco meghúzta a vállát.

- Szokás- dünnyögte.

- Szokás?- kérdezett vissza a fiú.

Látva a szemében levő bizonytalanságot, Draco bólintott egyet.

- Valami miatt minden reggel tüsszentenem kell.

- Ó- bólintott a fiú, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és utánozta a tüsszentő hangot, amit hallott, aztán ő is végighúzta a kezét az orrán. – Mit jelent ez a szokás?- kérdezte végül.

Draco elvigyorodott.

- Pansy mindig azt mondta, hogy allergiás vagyok a reggelekre.

- Mi az az allergia?- kérdezett vissza a fiú.

- Egyfajta irritáló betegség, ami…

- Betegség?- húzódott ismét el a fiú, kissé ijedten.

- Nem kell aggódni- nyugtatta meg Draco. – Nem lehet elkapni. És még soha nem hallottam olyasmit, hogy valaki allergiás lenne a reggelekre. Pansy csak viccelt.

- Ki az a Pansy?

- A barátnőm- válaszolt kissé szomorúan Draco.

- Barátnő? Lányokkal is barátkoztok?- helyezkedett el a székben a fiú.

- Persze- bólintott a fiú. – Éppen azt terveztem, hogy megkérem a kezét.

A fiú összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Mit akarsz a kezével?- kérdezte végül.

Draco felsóhajtott. Kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Ez csak egy kifejezés. Azt jelenti, hogy megkérdezem tőle, lenne-e a feleségem.

A fiúnak elkerekedtek a szemei.

- És ha a szüleik nem akarják a házasságot?- kérdezte.

- Nos…- mondta Draco. -Ez mostaná… akarom mondani otthon nem nagyon probléma. Lehet, hogy lesz egy kis vita, veszekedés, de ha szeretik egymást, így is úgy is összeházasodnak. Addigra már nem a szülők döntenek helyettük. Legalább is a modern helyeken nem, de most nem akarok belemenni ebbe. Nagykorúak, így felelősek a tetteikért.

A fiú úgy nézett rá, mint aki nem tudja, hogy elhiggye-e, vagy nem amit mond.

- Igazán érdekes helyen élhettek. Mond csak, mi a neve? Hogy néz ki? Hogy éltek ott?

- Mr. Malfoy, megtudhatnám, mit keres a szobámban? – jött az álmos hang Draco háta mögül. Draco fellélegzett, mert így talán nem kell válaszolni a fiú kérdéseire. Aztán elvigyorodott, mikor Perselus hirtelen felült az ágyban. Úgy látszott, tanára is ráébredt, hogy már nem Oxfordban vannak.

- Kivel beszélgettél?- nézett végül rá.

- Öhm…- motyogott Draco, mivel fogalma sem volt, hogy hívják a fiút.

-Remélem, nem jelent gondot uram, ha tanoncát néhány önökkel kapcsolatos dologról kifaggattam- szólalt meg a fiú.

Perselus tetőtől talpig végignézett rajta, mire a fiú kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett.

- Nem- morogta végül.

Draco megállapította, hogy Perselus nem egy vidám, koránkelő típus.

- Hol van a fürdő?- kérdezte végül.

- Fürdő? Ilyenkor?- nézett rá kidülledt szemekkel a fiú.

Perselus felsóhajtott. Úgy látszott, egy ideig még nem üldögélhet több órán át egy kád jó meleg vízben.

- Akkor van itt a közelben valahol egy tó?

A fiú bólintott egyet, de látszott rajta, hogy nem érti mit akar a férfi kezdeni a tóval.

- Professzor?- nézett rá Draco is. – Mit akar…?

- Vízbe fojtom magam - morogta az orra alatt Perselus, majd kikászálódott az ágyból. – Mutasd az irányt- nézett a fiúra.

Az, mintha nem is nemesi származású lett volna, rögtön ugrott, és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Megfürdök- magyarázta a professzor Dracónak olyan hangon, mintha ötévessel beszélne.- Aztán megnézzük azt a gépezetet. Minél hamarabb haza akarok menni.

Dracónak elkerekedtek a szemei.

- Tegnap még örült, hogy itt lehet- mondta félénken.

- Tegnap még nem gondoltam volna, hogy itt nincs fürdő. Miféle hely ez, mégis? Az ember azért azt hinné, hogy… bezzeg Rómában már az ókorban is voltak fürdők, sőt… És kávé. Nincs kávé. Olyan sok mindent kérek én, mond? Egy bögre kávé, és egy kis melegvíz…

Dracónak nehezen sikerült elfojtania a nevetését. Ez a Perselus sokkal szórakoztatóbb volt, mint akivel egész nap beszélgetett.

- Te!- mutatott az ujjával Perselus egy férfire.

Draco rögtön behúzta a nyakát és bocsánatkérően nézett a nagydarab harcosra. A fiú is hátranézett, aztán eltátotta a száját.

- Menj és keress valami ruhát nekem- mondta Perselus, mire a melák összehúzta a szemét, és ökölbe szorította a kezét. – Nem hallod?- lépett hozzá közelebb.

Az alak az oldalán lógó kardhoz nyúlt, mire Dracónak is elkerekedtek a szemei.

- Professzor?- szólította meg. – Én nem…

- Téged nem kérdeztelek- némította el Perselus, majd visszafordult a férfihez. – Hozd le a tóhoz.

- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról, te senkiházi?- húzta ki a kardját az alak. – Nem vagyok a szolgád. Küldd a kölyköt.

Perselus összehúzta a szemeit, majd olyan hirtelen fordult meg, hogy mindhárman összerezzentek.

- Draco, hozd a gépet. Azonnal indulunk haza- mondta.

- Ne!- kiáltott fel a fiú. – Uram, nem kell elmenniük. Elnézését kérem a hadiparancsnokom viselkedése miatt.

Dracónak leesett az álla. Úgy látszott, ennek a hadiparancsnoknak is, mert elképedve bámult a fiúra.

- Charles, azonnal keress az úrnak új ruhákat- fordult a fiú a másikhoz.

A hadiparancsnok meghajolt, majd elindult teljesíteni a fiú parancsát.

- Még egyszer az elnézését kell kérnem, mester- nézett a fiú Perselusra.

A tanár bólintott eget, majd felhúzta a szemöldökét. A fiú egy ideig tanácstalanul nézte, aztán észbekapott és ismét elindult az eredeti céljuk felé.

Körülbelül tíz perc néma menetelés után Perselus megpillantotta a tavacskát.

- Draco? Csatlakozol?- kérdezte, anélkül, hogy a fiúra nézett volna.

Perselus lesétált a tó partjára, s Draco követte. Mindketten gyorsan ledobták ruháikat, aztán beugrottak a vízbe.

Draco prüszkölve jött fel a felszínre, az ajka máris sötétlilában játszott.

- Ez kibaszottul hideg- vacogott. – Én innen kimegyek.

Perselus felhorkantott, aztán hátat fordított neki. Draco kimászott a tóból, majd egyik lábáról a másikra ugrott, s várta, hogy megszáradjon annyira, hogy fel tudjon öltözni.

- Te jó ég- lépett mellé a fiú.

Draco remegve ránézett. A fiú elkerekedett szemekkel nézte a tavat, ahol éppen újra felbukkant Perselus a mélyből.

- Uram, meghoztam a…

- Charles!- intette magához a felbukkanó parancsnokot. – Odanézz!

A parancsnok megmerevedett aztán szemét le sem vette a lassan kifele úszó alakról.

- Látom, meghoztad a ruháim- mondta Perselus s felkapta a földről levetett felsőjét, hogy megtörölközzön. A parancsnok meghajolt előtte, s átnyújtotta a ruhákat.

- Elnézést kérek a korábbi viselkedésemért, uram- mondta.

- Én pedig az enyémért- bólintott Perselus, s átvette a ruhákat. – Reggelente elég kibírhatatlan vagyok- magyarázta.

Gyorsan felöltözött, aztán Dracóhoz fordult.

- Jó lenne megnézni azt a gépezetet- mondta.

- Máris hozom- bólintott a fiú. – Hol találom?

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökeit.

- Hogyhogy hol találod? Nem nálad volt?

Draco félénken megrázta a fejét.

- Én azt hittem, a professzornál van- válaszolt.

Perselus fel-le kezdett el járkálni a tó partján.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy az erdőben maradt?- kérdezte.

- Lássuk be, professzor mindketten eléggé izgatottak voltunk a kísérlet kimenetele miatt. Nem lesz gond, utána megyek- válaszolt.

- Az természetes- mondta Perselus még mindig idegesen. – Jó lenne, ha azonnal indulnál.

- Uram, bocsássanak meg a közbeszólásomért- szólalt meg a parancsnok. – Figyelmeztetnem kell, hogy a közeli erdőben haramiák tanyáznak. Ha elmondja hogy néz ki ez a valami, és hol keressük, majd mi visszahozzuk.

- Nem, nem! Semmiképpen sem- mondta Perselus. – Draco, neked kell menned, mert nem tudjuk milyen állapotban van. Ha összetört, te ismered a darabjait.

- Jól van, de elkísérem- mondta a parancsnok.

- Rendben- bólintott Perselus, azzal elindult a kastély felé.

Draco és a parancsnok a tó mentén indultak el, vele ellentétes irányban.

A fiú egy ideig nézelődött kettejük között, aztán elindult Perselus után. Szinte szaladnia kellett, hogy utolérje a professzort és aztán tartani tudja vele a lépést.

- Mester!- szólította meg.

Perselus egy árnyalatnyit lassított a lépésein, de nem fordult vissza.

- Megtanítaná nekem is azt amit a tóban csinált?

Perselus megtorpant.

- Micsodát?- nézett rá összezavarodva.

- Hát, hogy egyik helyen eltűnt és a másikon visszajött a felszínre- magyarázta lelkesen a fiú. – Még senki nem láttam ehhez hasonlót tenni.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy még nem láttál embert úszni? – nézett rá döbbenten Perselus.

A fiú bólintott egyet, mire Perselus végigmérte. Aztán ismét megfordult és tovább lépkedett a kastély felé, mintha megbeszélték volna a dolgokat. A fiú rögtön utána eredt.

- Mester?- kérdezte ismét a fiú. –Megtanítaná?

Perselus nem válaszolt.

- Uram?- próbálkozott ismét fiú.

- Uram!- jött vele egyszerre egy hang. Perselus felismerte a tegnapi William nevezetű egyént.

- Igen?- nézett felé a fiú.

- Az úr néhány pillanaton belül megérkezik. Azt üzente, hogy várja őt a szobájában.

- Egy perc és jövök, csak még egy szót váltok…- megfordult és hűlt helyét találta a professzornak.- Nem láttad…?

- A vendégünket?- kérdezte William.- Amint megfordult, uram, ő elment. Meg kell hagyni, tudja mikor mit kell tenni. Így legalább időben odaér, mikor az úr megérkezik.

A fiú csúnyán nézett rá, aztán határozottan gyilkos hangulatban indult el a kastély felé.


	3. Chapter 3

Perselus fáradtan tért vissza délután a szobájába. A reggeli fürdés után úgy gondolta, utánanéz valami ennivalónak, de sikeresen eltévedt. Azóta Draco már kényelmesen visszatérhetett…

Kinyitotta a szobája ajtaját és belépett rajta. A következő másodpercben az ajtónak nyomták.

- Mi a…?- nyögte, mire az előtte álló férfi abbahagyta a ruhái szaggatását.

Gyorsan meghátrált előle, majd sikeresen megbotlott saját lábában és hanyatt vágódott. Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Jól sejtem, hogy nem engem akart kitűntetni a … khm… figyelmével?

- Uram?- cincogta a férfi.

- Megkérdezhetem hát, mit keres ebben a szobában?

A meglepődött férfi feltápászkodott és kihúzta magát.

- Ez a szoba a jutalmam, amiért legyőztem egy farkast, ami urunkra támadt- mondta büszkén.

Perselus karba tette a kezét.

- Tökéletes. Így máris melegebb éjszakáknak nézünk elébe- mondta olyan szárazon, mint egy időjárás jelentést. – Hárman egy ágyban csak elleszünk valahogy.

A férfinek elkerekedett a szeme, de bárminemű mondanivalója is akadt, félbeszakította a nyíló ajtó.

- Draco?- pördült meg a tengelye körül Perselus.

- Hermione?!- kiáltott fel a férfi.

- Ronald?- suttogta egy női hang.

Perselus elhúzta a száját.

- Ez kezd nagyon érdekessé válni- jegyezte meg. – Elmondaná, mért pont az én szobámban randevúznak?

A két fiatal kérdően nézett rá. Aztán a nő összeszedte magát.

- Uram, korábban kellett volna önnek szólnom, hogy urunk egy új szobát jelölt ki ön számára. Kérem, nézze el mulasztásomat- mondta túlságosan megfontolt hangon.

- Megtudhatnám, esetleg, hol van ez a szoba?- csattant fel néhány perc néma csend után.

- Természetesen, uram- bólintott a nő, majd aggódó pillantást küldött a Ronnak nevezett férfi felé. Néhány másodperc múlva azonban fürgén kilépett az ajtón, s Perselus követte.

Ahogy befordultak a folyosón a nő abbahagyta a remegést és komoly arccal felé fordult.

- Nem tudom, uram, mit gondol- magyarázkodott. – Kérem, nevezze meg az árat, amiért nem említi meg ezt az esetet senki előtt.

Perselus a nő felé pillantott.

- Semmi közöm a kalandjaihoz, hölgyem- jelentette ki fagyos hangon. – Felőlem akár a fél világgal is randevúzgathat, engem az sem érdekelne.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott a gondolat, hogy a nő attól fél, kitudódok, hogy egyedül felkereste egy férfi társaságát. És abból az üdvözletből, amiben részesült… hát, nem lett volna alaptalan a gyanú, hogy ezek ketten már jó ideje…

Megfogadta magának, hogy ezt az ügyet elhallgatja… legalább addig, míg haszna nem lesz belőle.

Még néhány percig csendben meneteltek egymás mellett, aztán a nő megállt egy ajtó előtt.

- Ez lenne az, uram- bókolt, majd megpördült és elindult abban az irányban ahonnan jöttek.

Perselus felhorkantott. Biztosan elment megnyugtatni azt az alakot, hogy sikeresen megúszták a dolgot.

Lenyomta a kilincset és belépett a szobába.

A tegnapi kis kamránál ez körülbelül ötször nagyobb volt. Egy kandalló volt a bal oldali fal mentén, előtte egy medvebőr szőnyeggel. A szoba közepén egy óriási baldachinos ágy állt, a két oldalán egy-egy ablakkal. A szoba másik felében egy magas láda állt, amit akár asztalként is használhatni lehetett. A falakat végig kárpit borította. Volt amelyiken egy-egy lovag állt, aki hol egy sárkányt győzött le, hol más lovagokkal harcolt. Néhánynak a szélét valamiféle áldás díszítette, mások furcsa jeleket sorakoztattak.

- Nem rossz, mi?- vigyorgott az ágyról Draco.

Perselus hümmögött.

- És még egy csomó ruhát is kaptunk. Ott vannak a ládában- vigyorgott még szélesebben a fiú. – Gratulálok, professzor. Jó benyomást tett.

Perselus kérdően nézett rá miközben elindult az ágy felé. Draco felnevetett.

- Jó kis előadást nyújtott ma reggel- mondta. – Még egyszer-kétszer megfürdik a tóban, és a kastély urai leszünk.

Perselus felsóhajtott.

- Köszönöm, hogy emlékeztet arra, hogy még mindig tanár vagyok Oxfordban, Mr. Malfoy. – morogta.

Dracónak elkerekedtek a szemei.

- Tudta?- kérdezte.

Perselus felhorkantott.

- Tekintve, hogy három hete az épület minden folyosóján, osztályában, sőt, a bentlakásokban is erről pletykálnak, nem. Nem tudtam róla.

- Áh- bólintott Draco. – Pedig azt hittük…

- Hogy elég diszkrétek?- morogta a professzor. – Nem, nem azok. De ettől eltekintve, akkor is tudtam volna róla, ha nem minden sarokban erről pusmognak. Mivel nagyon jól tudom, hogy ki indította el ezt a pletykát, sőt, azért is, hogy miért.

- Na és ki?- kérdezte Draco mohón.

- Draco, nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy megbeszéljük a magánéletem- sóhajtott fel Perselus.

- Na de mégis…- nyafogott a fiú, mint egy ötéves.

Perselus megdörzsölte a homlokát.

- Tudni szeretném, mire jutottál a gépezetünkkel.

Draco önfejűen hallgatott, mire Perselus felsóhajtott.

- Ha elmondom amit hallani akarsz, megtudhatom, mi történt ma?- kérdezte néhány perc csend után.

Draco lelkesen bólintott. Látszott rajta, hogy ezt az információt jobban értékeli jelenleg, mint bármi mást. Perselus mély levegőt vett.

- Egy kérdés, Draco- mondta beletörődötten.

- Igaz a pletyka?- kérdezte Draco.

- Melyik része? Hogy meleg vagyok, vagy hogy viszonyom van a diákjaimmal?- kérdezett vissza Perselus gúnyosan.

- Mindkettő- vágta rá Draco.

- Félig- válaszolt a férfi.

- Félig? Mi az, hogy félig? Melyik fele igaz?- kerekedett el a szeme Dracónak.

- Válaszoltam a kérdésedre- vicsorogta Perselus. – Térjünk át a lényegre.

- Azt hiszem, ez nem fog tetszeni…- húzta el a száját Draco.

- Mi történt?- ült le a professzor az ágyra.

- Érdekes történet. Az úgy volt, hogy a fák között keresgéltem, az a pasas meg a hátam mögött állt, és egyfolytában kérdéseket tett fel. Mondtam neki, hogy fogja már be, mert nem találom a gépet. Aztán egy puffanás, és csend. Hátranéztem, mert azt hittem, hogy megbotlott, és elvágódott, de valójában nem ez történt. Egy csaj kiütötte.

Perselus úgy nézett rá, mintha két feje nőtt volna, aztán felhorkantott.

- Mondhatom, jó kis parancsnok…- motyogta az orra alatt. – Hol van a gép?

- Nos, az nincs nálam- fújt egyet Draco. – Kiderült, hogy a csaj nincs egyedül. Legalább öten-haton jöttek elő a fák közül. Megkérdezték, mit keresek. Mondtam nekik, hogy egy kis fémgömböt. Egyik pasas felemelte, és megmutatta. Kérdezte, hogy ez az? Mondtam neki, hogy igen, aztán mikor el akartam tőle venni, visszahúzta. Azt mondták, visszaadják, de csak ha valamit én is adok helyette.

- Na és mit kértek?- nézett rá Perselus. – Odaadjuk, aztán mehetünk haza.

- Ö… hát az nem lesz olyan egyszerű- húzta el a száját Draco. – A vezérük ugyanis azt kérte, hogy a gépezetért cserébe vigyük el neki a bátyját.

- Elmondta, hogy hol találjuk meg, és hogy néz ki?- követelte Perselus.

Draco bólintott egyet.

- Nem a kinézet dologgal lesz probléma, ugyanis ikrek- válaszolt. – Azonban, professzor úr, nem fog örülni annak, hogy hol találjuk meg.

Perselus irritált arckifejezése mutatta, hogy kezdi elveszíteni a türelmét. Draco úgy gondolta, a legjobb út a rossz hírek közlésére az, ha csak egyszerűen elmondja.

- Nos?!- sürgette Perselus.

- Rendben, de ne hibáztassa a postást- állt fel az ágyról Draco. A szemközti falhoz sétált és nekidőlt. – Apasasakastélybörtönébenvan- hadarta.

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét koncentrálásában, hogy rájöjjön, mit is mondott a fiú. Aztán mikor végre kibetűzte, elkerekedtek a szemei. Felemelte a kezét, a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és lassan rázni kezdte a fejét, miközben valamit motyogott.

Dracónak olyan érzése volt, valami olyasmit hall:  
- Miért mindig én…?

- Ó, és, professzor…- emelte fel a fejét Draco. – Még nem mondtam el mindent.

- Ennél rosszabb már nem lehet- motyogta a férfi.

- Úgy gondolja?- kérdezte Draco. – Akkor mit szól ahhoz, hogy a fiút jövő héten viszik kivégezni?

Perselus felállt az ágyról és az ablakhoz sétált.

- Mit szólt ehhez a parancsnok?- kérdezte egy idő után.

- Semmit. Mint mondtam, kiütötték. Mire magához tért, a többiek eltűntek.

- Áh. Ez jó. Szóval egy dolog, amiért nem kell aggódnunk.

- Aggódnunk?- kérdezte Draco.

- Igen. Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem hallott semmit?

- Tökéletesen- bólintott Draco. – Körülbelül fél óra eltel a csapat távozása és a felébredése között. De miért kellett volna aggódnunk?

- Gondolkozz, Draco. Ha hallotta volna, hogy a többiek a fiút kérik cserébe, szerinted mi lett volna az első reakciója? – fordult felé Perselus. – Természetesen megbizonyosodott volna róla, hogy semmi körülmény között ne tudjuk kiszöktetni.

- Szöktetni?- tátogott Draco. – Úgy érti, professzor… De az lehetetlen! Azt sem tudjuk, hol van ez a börtön! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy biztosan jól őrzik. Mi ketten vagyunk. Hogy akarja ezt megvalósítani?

- Nem tudom, Draco- rázta meg a fejét Perselus idegesen, s újra kinézett az ablakon. – De az biztos, hogy ha meg sem próbáljuk, itt maradunk.

Draco elsápadt.

- Úgy érti… örökre?

Perselus csak bólintott egyet.

Draco hason fekve szundított az ágyon, Perselus pedig a kapott ládának a tartalmát nézte át. Nem volt valami gazdag, de arra a néhány napra megteszi majd. Bármi is lesz a kimenetel, utána már nem lesz szükségük rájuk.

Halkan felsóhajtott. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy ha visszatér majd az ő idejébe, első dolga lesz megsemmisíteni a gépet. És nagy valószínűséggel mindent megtesz majd, hogy elfelejtse, mindez megtörtént.

Az ajtón hangos kopogtatás hallatszott. Draco úgy pattant ki az ágyból, mintha az alatta levő dunyha hirtelen felforrósodott volna. Perselus megrázta a fejét, s a felhúzott szemöldöke mindent elárult arról, amit gondolt.

- Hé, nem az én hibám- szabadkozott Draco, mikor rá nézett. – Ez a hely kikészít.

- Ha már most ilyen nehezen viseled, mi lesz, mikor szökésben leszünk? Egy elítélttel… akiről fogalmunk sincs, miért van bezárva…? Ha érted a célzásom- húzta el a száját Perselus.

Draco nyelt egyet, s bólintott, jelezve, hogy tökéletesen érti: ez nem lesz gyerekjáték.

Perselus az ajtóhoz lépett, és óvatosan kinyitotta. Egy fiatal nő állt ott, kezében egy kosárnyi fával. Perselus félrelépett, mire az érkező rögtön belépett, és a tűzhely felé vette az irányt. Draco felhúzta a szemöldökét, s Perselus megvonta a vállát. A nő néhány perc múlva el is hagyta a szobát, jelenlétére csak a ropogó tűz utalt.

Miután ismét egyedül voltak, Draco az ujját tördelve fordult a professzor felé.

- Kitalált már valamit?- kérdezte.

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, semmit. Először látnunk kellene azt a börtönt.

Draco felsóhajtott.

- Miért nem kérünk meg valakit, hogy mutassa meg?- kérdezte Draco.

- Ugyanazért, amiért jó, hogy a parancsnok nem tud…- Perselus elharapta a mondatát. Néhány másodpercig összehúzta a szemöldökét, aztán gúnyosan elmosolyodott. –Ez az!- sziszegte, és megpördült a tengelye körül.

- Hmm?!- nézett rá zavarodottan Draco. – Kitalált valamit?

- De még mennyire!- bólintott Perselus. Szemei csillogtak az izgalomtól. –Draco, neked az lesz a feladatod egyelőre, hogy a lehető legtöbb emberrel megbarátkozz. Szükség van arra, hogy ezek a kastélylakók megbízzanak bennünk. Ki kell derítened mindenféle részletet a helyről. Pontosan mikor vagyunk, és hol. Kik azok az emberek, akik hatalmon vannak, és kik azok, akiket fel tudnánk használni. Na és persze jó lenne minél jobban megismerni a kastélyt. Ebben én is benne leszek. Meg kell találni a legrövidebb és legbiztonságosabb utat a börtönbe.

Draco bólintott egyet.

- Akkor munkára fel- folytatta Perselus. – Este találkozunk és mindent elmondasz, amit megtudtál.

Ezzel Perselus Piton elhagyta a szobát.


End file.
